Tearjems of Sadness
by Lily Nova
Summary: When Hiei finally arrives in Human World to meet Kurama, he is far too late... RandR please. Oneshot story!


**I had this one in my mind when I couldn't sleep at night… - "**

"Why are you still here?"

Hiei opened an eye to look at the demon Queen standing before him. She would commonly ask him silly questions like this without him having to answer. Now, she looked serious, eyes piercing, her arms folded angrily. He knew he had to say something.

"I have nothing to do there." He replied calmly.

"Liar!"

Her sudden outburst silenced him and made him stiffen uncomfortably. Her eyes had a glimpse of sadness before she turned away from him. There was a deafening silence that surrounded the two. His heart beat with a sense of guilt in it but he couldn't of anything he hade done to offend her. He felt the eerie silence creeping upon him and tear him apart. He suddenly wished it would end. Fortunately for him, she broke the soundless atmosphere.

"I see your mind wander every time we talk of the Human World, I hear you mumble softly in your sleep, dreaming of the world you left behind. I feel your whole soul aching for him, you cannot lie to me Hiei…"

Her melancholy whisper sent shivers down his spine. Hiei could not lie to her anymore, she was right about everything. It was true and even he could not doubt it, he was aching for him…

Kurama… 

"Don't hide it anymore," Her lips parted in a near smile, "Go."

At first, he did nothing but stare at her waiting face until the sweet smile became a frown and a deadly glare returned to her face.

"Go now before I force you out myself." With that serious remark, he was gone in the flick of an eye.

He sped past the lush greenery and trees of Human world. The familiar smells of his homeland were flooded by the smell of human flesh and smoke. He didn't have to look hard for Kurama and, with the help of his evil eye, had found him. He was in a garden near an isolated forest, not paying attention to anything, even not noticing Hiei. He was lost in thought, in the world of the mind, drabbling memories and wishes.

He hadn't seen Kurama in years. The red head was taller and had a stronger, wiser atmosphere. Thinking about it, Hiei hadn't seen Kurama in four years. To the demon, it was like eternity.

"Kurama…" He whispered, voice like the wind that drifted into Kurama's ears, whose head immediately whipped to the direction of the soft noise.

His emerald eyes fell on Hiei's and widened with shock. He blinked once and looked like he was about to say something, his mouth dropping then closing again. His face filled with surprise, excitement and something else that made the fire demon tinkle strangely. Hiei finally spoke to the bewildered young man.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

"Yeah," The red head smiled, "Far too long Hiei…"

The two friends were lost of words and none spoke as they looked into each other's eyes. Hiei longed to say something but couldn't find the words to express the feeling in his heart's speedy beat. All he could do was sit next to the fox on the grass and watch as the white fluffy clouds pass lazily through the skies. A few moments passed for the two as they sat closely next to one another.

Kurama, as he always did in the past, spoke first and broke the bliss silence, "Hiei, there is something I have been eager to tell you…" He breathed.

Something inside Hiei made his cheeks flush red but he quickly concealed himself to look at the very close fox, whose eyes were closed as he breathed deeply. His emerald eyes opened and looked towards the awkward demon, bending down to meet face to face with him till Hiei could feel his hot breathe on his pale white cheeks.

Green eyes seemed serious now, "Hiei…" He whispered softly and with a hint of care in his voice, stunning the demon.

But suddenly, Kurama was not there…

He was lunging forward, coughing blood…

His eyes wide with shock and pain…

His mouth opened and closed, trying to breathe…

Then he stopped…

Everything stopped except Kurama as he withered at Hiei's shoulder and slithered to ground. A bulled hole to his back, reached his heart. Hiei stared at the limp body, frozen, trying to take the jumbled information into his system. Hysterical sobbing was all he heard as he looked into a face not far from him. It was a man with a smoking gun. Bloodshot eyes stared from the body to Hiei then to the gun.

"He loved you," The mad man spluttered quickly, "Not me. I-" But he was silenced with the slash of Hiei's sword.

His head lopped onto the ground, face screwed with pain and extortion. Hiei stared at it then glanced at the beautiful figure that lay dead on the grass.

Kurama was dead…

Dead…

In an instant he vanished as he heard voices in the distance.

He went to where he belonged, the Demon World. He sat in a tree and buried his hands in his knees, grieving silently. That was when a huge bolting pain stung him in the heart. He had never in his entire existence felt so much pain, as if a thousand stinging nettles poked into his still beating heart and someone pushing them in more. He suddenly shivered feeling cold, as he never did before and ever so lonely. He looked up and stared at the clouds, feeling no tears trace down his face, before burying his head deeper into his knees.

In his agony he didn't see Mukuro slip away from it all, determined to do something about it…

It was nightfall when she came back. She jumped up on the tree to see the suffering demon, crimson red eyes deepened with sadness. She sighed and shook him gently, whispering to him, "Hiei, go to Kurama now, he's waiting."

His solemn eyes looked up angrily at her and he tried to shout only able to conjure a fierce growl, " Kurama is dead!"

"I know," Her eyes seemed to light up when she spoke, "But that doesn't stop him from waiting. Go."

He looked at her carefully, judging her behavior before getting up. His limbs were shaking and pathetic but he used all his strength to carry him swiftly through the trees. He could never forget the garden. It was as beautiful as ever as everything glimmered in the silver moonlight seeming silver as well. They danced approving in the wind as if greeting him. The grass was shining with every dewdrop and the scent of sweet flowers surrounded the air. He then caught something moving at the corner of his eye as he sat on the wet field. Beside the elegant swaying rose bushes was a smiling tall man, red scarlet hair flowing with the motion of the plant as if they were one. He noticed Hiei staring and chuckled in a musical tone, and then he strolled towards the surprised demon until he was next to him.

"I knew you would be coming, Hiei…" His voice was like a soft melody that played in the wind.

"Kurama?" The fire demon wanted to scream but his voice was barely a muffled whisper, "How did you get here? How? This can't be possible, I-"

Kurama's cold finger pressed against Hiei's lips, silencing him. The touch was cool and felt too real to be a dream. The fox merely smiled and nodded his head in agreement to the question, "Yes this is impossible but I'm here. I'm right here…"

Those words sent tingles through his skin a sense of relief over his paining heart. He _was_ here…

"Although I can't be for too long…" The red head shook his head silently, "But I'm glad I could see you."

Hiei's heart stopped. Everything came crashing down on him. Kurama _was_ dead. Here but dead…

"Hiei," His amazing green eyes stared sternly at Hiei, "I have to tell you something before I go…"

The demon couldn't speak. The wind had quieted down, as if wanting to hear what the man was about to confess. He sighed.

"You know why," He closed his eyes slowly, "I grew this deserted garden, Hiei?"

"I don't know." Hiei finally stammered, he had never felt so vulnerable; his heart was on the knife now.

"It was because," His brilliant emerald's opened as he touched the ground and a beautiful rose grew in its dull place, "My power, that I had to hide. Made me think of you."

He saw the blush on the demons face and continued, "Now that I was human, I could never expose it, not even to Yusuke. I had to be ordinary, because, thinking about my ability made me think of you and I couldn't bear it," His eyes looked soo hurtful that Hiei looked away, "So, every time I'd come here and take care of these splendid plants, I'd fill my heart's empty space and think of you as I took care of these flowers, both demon and human world plants." He smiled with pride at the well-cared flora.

Hiei unable to say anything for a while finally murmured, "Kurama…"

"I love you, Hiei."

The wind moved again when it was so silent before, the moonlight shined on the two giving an outline of silver traces on their faces. The fox chuckled.

"It's weird," He sighed, "I die, _then_ tell you how I feel…"

"That's not funny Kurama…"

He laughed again.

Reality struck Hiei, "If I'd come a bit sooner, if I hadn't been a coward and stayed in the Demon realm, maybe, you would still be with me…" He said, shaking fiercely.

Kurama's eyes fell on Hiei softly, "Don't say that Hiei…"

"But it's true!"

Silence again.

The redhead grabbed Hiei and hugged him tightly. He was cold and felt lifeless but his gesture was meaningful. He caressed the raven clack hair the other and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, I don't blame you Hiei."

"But-"

"I was glad you came. It was the happiest day of my life to see you after so long…"

"…"

"Are you crying?"

"No!" Hiei choked.

"Very well."

He released the demon to look at the moon. He then met the burning red gaze.

"It's almost time for me to go."

"How did you get here?" Hiei was brave enough to press his head against Kurama's chest.

"I had help." He chuckled, "Hiei?"

"Yes?"

The fox touched his face, his cool hands reaching across his face, "Don't go anywhere yet."

"But if you go," He was choking on tears and he knew it, "I'll want to go…"

"Don't."

Silence as the wind skipped past…

"Promise?"

"P-promise…"

The moon was fading now and so was Kurama, he was disappearing into the air. He quickly placed his lips against Hiei's and kissed him softly before smiling.

"I love you fox…" Hiei finally said and he heard a distant chuckle from the hills as the figure disappeared.

Tears flowed down his face and streamed down onto the wet grass, glistening like crystals. They were tear gems of sadness that flowed down his pale cheeks each landing into a beautiful crystal. He looked at the marble gems, astonished but he gained his composure and picked a pretty gem up and smiled. He stumbled towars the beautiful rose created by Kurama and placed the gem on it. It blended perfectly.

"Kurama," He whispered faintly and smirked at the beauty of the two.

He wiped away every bit of water from his eyes and sighed, walking back slowly to the Demon World.

"I did it…" Mukuro groaned as her hands ached, "Did I?"

A voice in the wind, "_Yes, you did, very well…Why?"_

She laughed despite the tremendous pain her body felt, "Why? I couldn't see him suffer. I knew you would suffer too, not saying your last words…"

The voice seemed serious, "_What you did was the Death Ward, you hold a spirit for an amount of time before letting it go as you did with me…It is very skilled and not many people can do it, it cause such pain that you could die from it and you know what will happen when you die."_

"Yes," She said hardly breathing, "But I won't die. Definitely."

The soft voice laughed at her calmness, "_But why risk it all for me and him? You went through that much pain for a twenty- minute conversation between the dead and living. Why?"_

She grinned, "Always so curious, aren't you Kurama?"

With that, she collapsed in exhaustion and the spirit left her grasp and her smiling face.

Thank you… 

**My tears will cry for you as much as they are stars **

**Review! I didn't think it was good but review!**


End file.
